gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Syus
The Citystate of Syus (better known as Falnuk) is the capital of Yargundel, located in the western flat plains. It is the center of political and business in the province but not of culture and religion, which is in the more popular and larger Dubae, to the far east. The city is also called '''Falnuk, '''the preferred name by patriots and commoners that oppose Jarl Syus. Overview Syus is quite large, but not much so as Dubae, its brother and political rival for centuries. Syus is sometimes called the City of Stone, because most of the buildings are made of chiseled stone and are close. The city has many paths. Currently, there are high political tensions due to the suspicious death of Jarl Ghard, and the new Jarl renaming the town after himself. Supporters of the new Jarl Syus are looked down upon, hated, and sometimes beaten or killed. Though Yargundel is very peaceful, Syus is infamous for being the most violent city in it, another reason for its unpopularity. Dubae is also crime-ridden, showing signs Yargundel is falling into despair, most likely because of the Gath's rock incident. Culture Syus' culture is mostly oriented towards business and political affairs. There is folk tradition and such but it is not as much a part of people's lives as it would be in Dubae. Most people in Syus are busy and hardworking. Syus once held the Feast of Furgnar until Dubae became the holder. Some criticize the city for not focusing more on the "gods that created them and the food they eat". History Despite being capital, Syus is not the largest, and is relatively small compared to Dubae. However, it has a much larger history. It was not until around 1E 700 that the first settlers settled in the area; the first capital of Yargundel was Rorik, and established when Gath itself was founded in 1E 475. Rorik was once a great prosperous city, but fell to shambles during the Edsei Trials in 1E 1500, which is when Yargundel and Nemehk officially split from one region, due to uprisings over too much power. After this, the new capital was made Dubae. Other than the political changes around Gath, the calendar moved to the Second Era. Dubae reigned as capital of Yargundel for 576 years until 3E 75, when the capital officially changed to Falnuk, which had grown quite larger than Dubae. In 3E 1300, shortly after Gath's Rock had been split and chaos arose throughout the land, political tensions began building in Falnuk, especially after Jarl Ghard died in office on suspicious circumstances (the reason has not been revealed yet to the public). Jarl Ghard was succeeded by Jarl Syus, who officially renamed the city Syus after himself, believing 'it needed a change, and the people should understand'. Currently, most of the province opposes the Jarl and believes a political conspiracy is happening. Places Shops * Neilkr's Wares (stuff) * Worner's Weaponry (weaponry) * The Syus Inn (lodging) * Hjord's Bunkhouse (lodging) * Nara's Cheap Goods (stuff) * For the Alchemist (magic) * Hagar's Tavern (food) * The Crooked Longhouse (food) * Magic 'n More (magic) * Fiona's Fine Foods (food) * Syus Stables (horses - outside walls) Homes * Highpoint Manor (for sale - 10,000G) * ____'s Longhouse (for sale - 7,500G) * The Abandon Hut (for sale after quest completion - 2,000G) = Category:Cities Category:Yargundel Category:Locations